ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Fusions (By Turu17)
These are all alien fusions made by Turu17. If any one would like an alien fusion or a haywire just leave a comment! In the gallery there are some of my fusions. Please leave some comments as well, about your wanted fusion. Favorite Fusions list (choose your fav. fusion): -Turu17 - Ultimate warrior (Why - looks cool) -Redo - Fastsaur (Why - Very blue and cool) -Batking - Chamgax (Why - I asked for him and sweet looking combo) -Awesomatehero - Triple Element Komodo -Markmossing - Anochill -Nano623 - Blobheat -Ryan(accountless) - HumngoChill (Why - because the name sounds cool) Thomas - Clockeatle (Why- He looks super-awesome and monsterous) and Echofreak (Why- Ghostfreak's face on Echo Echo's head looks creepy and cool) Poptropica123123 - Clockeatle (He's super awesome!) Ultimate warrior.PNG|For Me Wrapfreeze 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Super Huge 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Scareclone 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Muttvine 2.0.PNG|For KrossKothen Heatfly 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Hardrock 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Groundwind 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Electridrill 2.0.png|For UltimateHero Dogcreep 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Cannonchuck 2.0.PNG|For Omernoy121 Blobhot 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Barfish 2.0.PNG|For UltimateHero Upgoop 2.0.PNG|For Me Chamiguana.PNG|For Me Spitchuck.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Buzzditto.PNG|For Me Chamjaws.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Buzzfibian.PNG|For Charbel2001 Armabread.PNG|For Krosskothen Diamondchamditto.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Bentrio.PNG|For Lumin8 Chillsaur.PNG|For Dan Tennyson X-Track.PNG|For Charbel2001 Triple element comodo.PNG|For Omernoy121 Colosis Mecha.PNG|For Charbel2001 Dittoop.PNG|For Charbel2001 Freakgax.PNG|For Charbel2001 Anosludge.PNG|For Charbel2001 Ultralien.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer Stinkchuck.PNG|For Charbel2001 Dittosludge.PNG|For Charbel2001 Chamgax.PNG|For Batking30 Armecha.PNG|For Krosskothen Xlr-chuck.PNG|For Me Rokphant.PNG|For Charbel2001 Fastsaur.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Mummygrade.PNG|For Scor910 Buzzmummy.PNG|For Redoalien Freakbeast.PNG|For Krosskothen Fastar.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer X-Boltrack.PNG|For Charbel2001 Waygax-CW.PNG|For UltimateHero Battlesaur.PNG|For Redoalien Giga warrior.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon NRGDrillo.PNG|For Me Wildchuck by turu.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Chamchuck.PNG|For Me Buzztrack.PNG|For Redoalien HighCannonGradeKraab.PNG|For Krosskothen Beorden fusion.png|For Charbel2001 Upzz - VictoryStar.PNG|For Rocketslulovesdharmarootbeer Jack 11.PNG|For Dan Tennyson Stinksludge Mummy.PNG|For Scor910 Ghost VictoryGrade.PNG|For Krosskothen NRGrade Mechadrillo.PNG|For Krosskothen Muttvine Armedbolt.PNG|For BrianUltimateDragon Fastar Buzzmummy.PNG|For Redoalien HighBuzzGuana X.PNG|For Scor910 Diamondgoop by turu.PNG|For Dan Tennyson Dinckluite.PNG|For Charbel2001 Kraabreed getting possesed by cannongrade and with fasttrack.PNG|For Krosskothen Chamsaur.PNG|For An Unregistered User (Ryan) BuzzSpider Vineguana.PNG|For Scor910 Swampoog.PNG|For Dan Tennyson FastChuch.PNG|For Final Anto Ultimate Swampfreak.PNG|For Batking30 FireTrack.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Diamondray.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon RipKrakken.PNG|For Me Ultimate Fusion by turu17.PNG|For Me and Dan Tennyson and Charbel2001 Andromeda X.PNG|For Roads Way-Andromeda.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Chamjet x.PNG|For Jonathan Tennyson Andromedabreed.PNG|For Krosskothen Spiderbreed.PNG|For Charbel2001 Spiderstar.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Elemental Titan.PNG|For Charbel2001 Metalhead Suar (redoalien).PNG|For Redoalien Highbreed x (scor910).PNG|For Scor910 Anochill.PNG|For Krosskoten Highdite.PNG|For Charbl2009 Heat X.PNG|For An Unregistered User DNABreed.PNG|For Charbel 2001 Arcticmutt.PNG|For Me Anodite X.PNG|For SubZero309 Xlfreak.PNG|For Me Made for Redoalien's contest.PNG|For Redoalien (Contest) Nitrohammer.PNG|For Me Grade X.PNG|For Me Diamond arms by Turu17.PNG|For Me Firestone by turu17.PNG|For Me Swampstone by turu17.PNG|For Scor910 6legged redbeast.PNG|For Batking30 Shnake pickbox.PNG|For Charabel2001 Trackphibian.PNG|For Charabel2001 Armored mixer.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Wavestar.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Phantomvine.PNG|For Scor910 Fourarmed battlesaur.PNG|For Ben Tai137 Shockspitt Guana.PNG|For RocketSludge and Me DryKill.PNG|For CodeLyokoFan60 Redoalien mix.PNG|For Redoalien Echodite.PNG|For Redoalien Diamondbreed.PNG|For Charabel2001 Anospit.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon 4th goop.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Ripmutt.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Greyfrog.PNG|For Me Chill Mummy.PNG|For Un registered user Swamp x.PNG|For Brandon10 Jurrybreed.PNG|For Charabel2001 Fastray.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Freakmummy.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Heatwave.PNG|For Nano623 Echoop.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Greystar.PNG|For Finnal Anto Splix by turu17.PNG|For Batking30 Firevine.PNG|For UltimateAnodite Loop.PNG|For An Un-registered User StormChill.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Managuana.PNG|For Brianultimatedragon Circuitbolt.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Xlo.PNG|For an un-registered user Ugly freak of nature with tech..PNG|For Charabel2001 (my ugliest fusion!) Swamparge.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Colorstorm.PNG|For StupidMan FreakChill X.PNG|For SSs Arcticwolf.PNG|For Me Time-head.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Chamjury.PNG|For Batking30 Clotle.PNG|For Me WildEye.PNG|For Me Fusion for to'kouser.PNG|For Evolved To'kuster Ultimate circuitmonkey.PNG|For Thomas Hozempa Cannondrillo.PNG|For Nano623 Eygrams.PNG|For Final Anto undefined|undefined|link=undefined Ultimate shockmonkey by turu17.PNG|For Me undefined|undefined|link=undefined 5yn4n43.PNG Wildarms or muttarms.PNG Humungausar haywire.PNG|For an Un-registered user FeedJaws.PNG|For Chris Cham track.PNG|For Levin Rath Fan List: *ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 18:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *K-K The Batking 18:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 21:20, August 16, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome to the dark side. What? Surprised? We lied about the cookies. 16:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *--Dr.Rocketslug Inbox Announcements 23:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *COOL EMO (Talk - Blog - ) 20:15, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 06:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *WHAT TIME IS IT? Seriously, what time is it? 16:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) *''' ' (Wall) *'I'm Awesome! DEAL WITH IT!!!!''' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:26, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Aliens Category:Fusions Category:Others Category:Art Services Category:Interactive Category:Haywire Aliens